


That your alive and have a soul

by Unicorn32442



Series: One-shots to help me sleep [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico is late, Will is worried, and is in a hurry, only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: Nico is leaving to go on his first mission since the war.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One-shots to help me sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669606
Kudos: 68





	That your alive and have a soul

**Author's Note:**

> First time I’ve used a song lyric as a title and I actually kinda like it.
> 
> This was kinda forced but I think I’m happy with it.
> 
> Enjoy

“Are you sure about this? Your powers aren’t sufficiently recovered yet.” Will ran up to Nico, still wearing scrubs. 

“I’m aware of that Will, but my father seems to think I’m ready and I’m not planning on arguing with him.” Nico had just come by the infirmary to let Will know he was going on a mission, but the young doctor was very insistent that Nico shouldn’t go at all. 

Nico knew he was late already, and it didn’t seem like Will was going to just his mind, so Nico started walking a little faster. But this didn’t slow Will down at all since he just picked up his pace as well.

“Hey, slow down, talk to me.” 

Nico stopped abruptly and turned to face Will. They had reached Thalia’s pine tree and Nico needed to conjure Jules-Albert. See, Will? At least I’m not shadow-traveling.

“Alright, go on. Ask your annoying questions, so I can go. I’m already late.” 

Will frowned at him. “Do you have ambrosia?”

“Yes.”

“Bandages?”

“Yes.”

“Money?”

“Yes.”

“Drachmas and regular?”

“Why would I need drachmas? It’s just a small mission, and I doubt I’ll really need any.”

Will dug into his pocket and pulled out three drachmas, nudging them into Nico’s hand. “So that you can IM me in an hour, then again if you need anything, and again when you complete the mission.”

Nico stared at the coins. Will wanted to check up on him, to make sure he stayed safe. The thought hadn’t even entered Nico's mind.

"Do you have a back-up weapon in case you lose your sword?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes. Will, I did prepare for this." 

“Look, I know you're doing better, but just…don't do anything stupid. Ok?” Will actually looked genuine and concerned. “...You know, maybe I should come with you. I am your doctor and a demigod too-”

“No, Will.”

Will looked at the ground and Nico felt discouraged. Suddenly he really wished he didn’t have to go if Will was going to be worried like this the whole time he was gone. It was peculiar, too, knowing someone was worrying about him. Knowing someone would care if he got in trouble. Someone would realize if he left on this mission and came back hurt or didn’t come back at all. 

As much as Nico didn’t want Will to be worried, he almost felt valued knowing someone was missing him. 

Nico would miss Will while he was gone too. That hadn’t really been apart much since the war. Nico was even tempted to allow Will to come with him, but it was probably too dangerous.

“I’ll be fine,” Nico insisted.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go
> 
> Expect another one shot coming soon


End file.
